1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink feeder driver for a rotary press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication, No Sho 58-18732 (1983-18732) discloses a pertinent ink feeder driver,in which a drive path when a printing cylinder is rotated counterclockwise and another drive path when the printing cylinder is rotated counterclockwise are provided. In this system, in accordance with the direction of rotation of the printing cylinder an idle gear provided in either one of the two drive paths is displaced in its axial direction to disengage the gear and thus disconnect this drive path.
More specifically, when the printing cylinder is to be rotated clockwise, the idle gear provided in one of the drive path is displaced to disengage the gear from the gear train, while the idle gear in the other drive path is meshed with the gear train. When the printing cylinder is rotated counterclockwise, on the other hand, the idle gear in the one drive path as noted above is returned into mesh with the gear train, while the idle gear in the other drive path is disengaged from the gear train.
The displacement of the idle gear is attained by manually operating a gear train shifting mechanism as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the publication noted above.
The prior art ink feeder driver as described above requires labor and time for switching it in compliance with a change in the direction of rotation of the printing cylinder, as a result of which its operational efficiency is inferior.